Choco::Onna
by 7055362
Summary: The Author couldnt think of an apt summary...
1. I'm Wakana Katsuyama!

**A/N: This is my first Rihan x Wakana fic, so please don't flame me. I've tried my best, and I feel this couple needs much more love! So please R&R. Wakana may seem a bit eccentric or OOC here, but please excuse that. **

…**.**

"_You must understand something, Rihan. The Nura Clan must go on, even if the third heir is to be more of human than yokai. Our clan must never give in to the tribes of Shikoku, and we must protect our allies with all that we have. We may be ayakashi, but we cannot exist forever. I have done my duty in providing you with the powers you have today, and your mother has given you all her good virtues. Now its time for you to do us proud."_

….

Rihyon's words were still echoing in his ears as he jumped down from the roof.

"Heh…about time, he said…"

"It really IS about time, Rihan-sama…" He turned around to look at Tsurara, Kubinashi, and Kejoro looking at him with pleading eyes. Tsurara took a step forward and held her mouth with her long sleeves in utter respect, looking down.

"The Supreme Commander expects a lot from you, Rihan-sama. Please don't let him down."

"We understand your feelings, Rihan-sama…but there's nothing we can do to help you but tell you to go ahead…" Kubinashi crossed his arms. Kejoro looked to her side.

"Please Rihan-sama….we ourselves would love to see the third heir before something happens to—"

"All right, all right, sheesh!" He waved his hands, signaling them to stop. "I feel like I'm at some counseling centre for infertility! Listen guys, I know what you want of me, I even know what my old man wants. He wants a cute daughter-in-law who can cook real good food, and he wants a super-cute grandkid. And you guys want a little kid to babysit, right?"

The three of them blushed. "Th-th-that's not true!" Kejoro protested.

"Well, whether it's true or not, that's the way I assume it to be. And its about time I gave in. The entire Nura clan has been bugging me over the matter for the past 50 years…how many women have I seen? Hundreds. Perhaps thousands. But none of them, not even Otome for that matter, could completely pull me in."

Tsurara bit her lips. It wasn't like Rihan at all to talk of Otome. "Rihan-sama…"

"My old man got himself an ultra-cutie, didn't he? Ka-sama was a heck of a beauty. I wonder why I was the unlucky duck…."

"Y-You're not, Rihan-sama! If you put yourself into it, finding a wife is easy!"

"Besides, Rihan-sama, I'm sure you'll get yourself a really beautiful wife. Perhaps better than Youhime-sama herself."

"What beautiful dreams you see, Kubinashi-kun. That won't happen anytime soon. I could go marry a random woman right now and have a child, but the woman would mean no more to me than a mere baby-making machine. Whats the point? Otome meant a lot to me…but she couldn't conceive…and if I were to marry a girl now, she would conceive, but I could never love her."

….

How wrong of you, Rihan.

…

Rihan's human counterpart was a sight that could take away the heart of any girl. With long sleek hair tied together, no one would guess that he was the Second heir of the Nura Clan. Ultimately, he was very popular in town. He looked to his human duties by being the only heir of his mother's family, and he took to the multiple businesses that came to him. He was considered to be a charming 23 year old by most of his colleagues. Being extremely intelligent and tactical, he was a modern man, with an ancient background.

…

Fire engine and ambulance sirens screamed as the Osaka-Miyazaki _Shinkansen_'s engine flared up in flames and the rear drowned in the crossover bridge of the river Tamaki. Rihan watched from the terrace of a skyscraper and closed one eye. "The work of an ayakashi, is it?" As he watched fondly, his mobile's ringtone yelled at him. He opened his closed eye and answered.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other end was shrill. "Nura-san! N-Nura-san! Have you seen the news yet?"

"The Tamaki Shinkansen Crash, correct?"

"Y-Y-YES! We have some important personnel in that train! They were coming all the way from Miyazaki and—"

"What do they look like?" Rihan's expression became a bit icy.

"Two young men of around 25, they're wearing the Matsuzaki LTD jackets—Nura-san, at this rate, our graphs will crash—"

CUT. The next thing he knew, he was charging at the crash site, flames and steam gushing out from all over the place. He switched to his Ayakashi form and located the two of them with ease, but the entrances were melting away with the fire. He sighed.

"Kappa!"

….

The media were wild about the strangest accident to have ever taken place at Kyoto. The Miyazaki Shinkansen had mysteriously burst into flames and its rear drowned, but even more mysteriously—after a huge tsunami-like wave gushing at it from the Tamaki river, it was set straight on its tracks—all its passengers heavily injured but safe. Only one coach was underwater.

…..

"Good job, Kappa."

Kappa nodded to him and slowly submerged himself into the water. Rihan let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good…those two are safe. We shouldn't have a problem with the Matsuzaki Conference in a few days time…I should ask Nanao-san for the Criteria—" He noticed something moving underwater. Was it a child? Air bubbles resounded to the surface. The people gathered around were holding their mouths in terror. "Oh my god, is that a child! Somebody save him!"

"The poor thing's alive!"

"Call the rescue workers—they're over there! Hatsuki-chan! Hurry!" The people tried their best to sort out this mess—but no one would go into the water, because the electrical lines were dipped. Dive in, and you get electrocuted.

Rihan observed the moving creature. Surely, it was a child. He closed one of his eyes again and continued to stare. The next thing he knew, something flashed past him. His bewildered eyes jerked at the direction and he couldn't believe it—a high school girl of perhaps, 15, leapt over the caution-tapes and dived into the water. His eyes widened as he ran after her. "HEY! WAIT!" He watched as she swam underwater, trying to reach the child. And then, his eyes widened even more. He ran towards the edge, getting ready to dive.

"THAT CHILD—IT'S AN AYAKASHI!"

A huge underwater explosion echoed throughout the area and the river Tamaki's water rippled throughout the bridge. The people were dumbstruck and many fled. A huge mountain of water shot out like a volcano, and the few who were left couldn't believe their eyes—the water had turned blood red. The people just stared, helpless, not knowing what had happened.

Rihan pulled himself out of the water, the girl in his hands. He had his katana gripped in between his teeth and he pulled into safety.

"Damn that…damn that damnable ayakashi…" He put the girl down on the bank and he himself collapsed, having suffered from minor injuries. "C-Curses…" He then looked at the girl—she was unconscious. Waist length brown hair. High school uniform. Definitely 14-15 years old.

"This girl's a serious idiot…to have done something so reckless like that…crap…"

The sun was setting in the sky and he looked at the wreckage that the ayakashi had caused. "I'm going to have to ask the old man about what kinda ayakashi this was….it targeted people all right…but I don't see how it got the train to burst up in flames AND drown half of it at the same time…man, some ayakashi are SUCH a pain in the—"

"A…Aya…kashi?" Rihan jerked around to see the girl rising, struggling on her elbows. He rushed to hold her.

"You! Don't move around too much. How's your breathing?"

"I…." She looked at him. "Who….are you?"

"That's not the point. Are you okay?"

The girl coughed and then held her mouth. "Y-Yes…" Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked up in a flash at Rihan, with her huge chocolate eyes. "W-Where's the child! What happened!"

Rihan looked at her. What could he say? "Uuh…the kid's safe…"

A huge smile spread across the girl's face and she sighed. "Thank goodness!" Rihan looked at her intriguingly. "Say…why did you dive in like that? You were really reckless you know. And besides, you could've gotten electrocuted."

"I know…" Said the girl. "But when someone's dying, it isn't something I would've thought about…"

"Well, you could've died as a result as well."

"Fate, then." Rihan was surprised at this retort. "You're a strange one…."

The girl blushed. And she looked at herself to see if she was hurt. And then she blinked.

"O-Oh my god, I forgot! You're the one who saved my life! Thank you so much, Sir!"

Rihan twitched his brows at the girl's remark. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"W-Why?" The girl was taken aback at this. "What's wrong with 'sir'?"

"Listen, just WHICH clan are you from! You a princess or something! Even 'mister' or something would be fine, but…sheesh, no one's ever called me that—not even at my office!"

The girl's eyes were wide. "W-W-Well, I HAVE to respect you…I mean, you just saved my life! If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now…thank you so much…Sir—"

"OK WAIT! Promise me you will NEVER call me 'sir' EVER again! Its…its…ITS TOO FORMAL!" He almost screamed.

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry…ummm…uuuh…."

"Rihan. Nura Rihan."

"W-Whoa! Nura-sama, you have a very nice name!"

Rihan fell to the ground. "YOU'RE BEING FORMAL AGAIN!" In fact, he was blushing a bit.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! A-Anyway, I…I'm Katsuyama Wakana. Pleased to meet you…"

"Sure. And, say, how old are you again?"

"Seventeen. What's wrong?"

Rihan stared at her, his eyes wide.

…

It was getting rather dark, and the both of them were walking down the road—chattering away like best friends.

"Uwaah! Rihan-sama, you're so clever!"

"What kinda lame compliment IS that? And don't call me Rihan-sama…"

"Oops. I mean, you're the cleverest guy I've ever seen!"

"That's more like it! Say, Wakana. Do you believe in ayakashi?"

"Of course! It might seem a bit strange and all that, but I…I love them!"

"You WHAT them?"

"I mean, they're so mysterious, awesome, cool and—"

"So you're not afraid of them?"

"Of course not! If I were to see an ayakashi right now, I'd be bewildered!"

"And then what would you do? Scream like a little kid and run home?"

"NO WAY! I'd make friends with it."

"What if it wants your _ikigimo_?"

"I'd console it not to want it so."

"What if it doesn't listen to you?"

"I'm sure I can save myself, though not how."

"INTERESTING!"

"Huh?"

"What if the ayakashi was really good looking?"

"What'd you mean? All ayakashi are ugly and scary, dirty and mushy—"

Rihan twitched his brow. "Who told you all that shit?"

"Why not? That's what everyone says!"

"Freaking no! That's wrong, Wakana! Ayakashi are really hot, really! Well….atleast some of them…"

"Really! Have you seen any of them?"

"Heck, I have."

"WOW! Where!"

At this point, he stopped in his tracks, and he turned to look at the girl with huge chocolate eyes. "Say, Wakana. I know a place where you can see all sorts of ayakashi without them eating you up. Would you come with me?"

Wakana looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, since you saved my life, I really trust you, Rihan-sama!"

"Okay then. And cut out that Rihan-sama bit already…"

….

"!"

Wakana AND the numerous ayakashi screamed at the same time, all in awe. Rihyon looked at her.

"Heck, son! Where DID you get yourself this beauty? She's smashing! And she's not afraid either!"

"Shut up, old man…"

"Oh gosh, she reminds me of my dear Youhime…" And he broke into tears of joy.

"Stop crying, old man!"

Meanwhile, Wakana and the ayakashi were partying it out.

"WOOOOOOOW! IS THAT YOU, YUUKI-ONNA? I've seen you in comic books, but never in person! You're so cute!" Tsurara blushed heavily. "A-Ano…Arigatou…"

She then looked at Rihyon. "And you're Nura Rihyon! The great Youkai leader who created a _Hyakki Yakou_ that was strong enough to defeat the evil Haguromo Gitsune of Osaka Castle in Tokyo! The Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan! I MUST BE DREAMING!"

Rihyon was still crying comically. "WAKANA-CHAN! PLEEEEAAAASSSEE DO ME A FAVOUR!"

"ME! OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR THE SUPREME COMMANDER!"

Rihyon cried uncontrollably. "MARRY MY USELESS SON!"

The entire household came to a standstill. Wakana stared at Rihyon. Rihan looked like the world was going to end. Gyuki and Hihi looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That's our Supreme Commander for you."

…..

_Shinkansen: Japanese Bullet Train_

_Ikigimo: Human Liver_

_Hyakki Yakou: A trail of creepy creatures (yokai, ayakashi, mononoke, yurei, etc. that venture out at night_

**Review please! I'll update as soon as possible! I'm currently addicted to this couple! xD **


	2. One Week Time!

"BYE-BYE, WAKANA-CHAN! PLEASE COME AGAIN!" All the ayakashi of the Nura mansion (including Rihyon) said in unison. Wakana waved back frantically with her usual cute and wide smile, and she began homewards.

"Hey! Wakana! Wait!" She turned around to see Rihan running towards her.

"What's wrong, Rihan-sama?"

"Stop calling me that! My old man wanted me to take you home…he's a real pain, know that?"

Wakana smiled cheekily. "Well, he's really wonderful if you ask me…he's literally THE best ayakashi I've seen so far!"

"My, my, you have such strange taste in men…"

"Is that so? Well, your dad beats you at women too! Haha! I saw a picture of your mother, Rihan-sama! Yuuki-Onna showed me! Youhime-sama was so beautiful!"

"Yuuki-Onna is so damn busted when I get home…"

"Hey, don't be so mean to her! What did she do wrong?"

"She showed you a picture of Ka-sama! You! Of all the people in this world! Shit!"

"You make it sound like I'm your soul enemy…"

"In a way you _are_, really…"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You just ruined my life, sheesh! And that stupid old man's always there to worsen things up…"

"You should respect your father, Rihan-sama!"

"Don't _you _tell me that! You don't know the old man!"

"Whatever it is, he's a great father! You should definitely give him more respect!" And she then crossed her arms. "And besides, he was much more successful than you were! Especially at choosing his love! Hah!"

Rihan raised an eyebrow. "What're you implying?"

"Look at you! You're over a hundred years old and you fail at serenading women! Look at Nura-sama! He's so cool! He got himself such a dashing woman right when he was at his pinnacle of power! That is like, super cool! What could YOU do? Sure, you added a few more ayakashi into the Nura clan, but…"

All this while, he was watching her with both his eyes wide open. What kind of a girl was she to go on ranting like this?

"So you're saying I suck at attracting women?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"You sure underestimate me, woman."

"Hahahahaha!"

"If you like me father so damn much, why don't you go ahead and _marry_ him?"

"As much as I'd like to, he asked me to marry _you_. So I'd rather not marry anyone!"

"What? Are you saying I'm not worth marrying!"

"Well Rihan-sama, you are sort of good looking, but…I don't know…you're not as good as your father…I've read a lot of documents from the Keikain Public Library and the battle between Nura Rihyon and Haguromo Gitsune in the form of Lady Yodo of the Toyotomi Clan was freaking awesome! I bet you've never asked your father about it. And in the end it he was aided by Keikain Hidemoto who exorcised Haguromo Gitsune and cleansed her of all evil—but she cursed the Keikain and Nura families with the Curse of the Kitsune. If you ask me, perhaps it's the curse that's causing all this ruckus in the Nura clan…you never know…"

Rihan almost gaped at her. How the insane hell did she know so much? "W-Wakana…just what the heck _are_ you? How do you know so much?"

"It's my love for ayakashi, Rihan-sama! I've been researching on them ever since I knew what they were! The kids in my class say I'm really weird, and it could be sort of true…"

Rihan observed silently. "I see…"

"Uwah, here's my house!" Rihan looked at the tiny house. It was a typical modern Japanese stereotype, but it was relatively small.

"How do you live in this tiny place? It's small, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is, but it's not stuffy at all…"

She opened the gate and unlocked the door. "It's rather comfortable, really…"

"That's nonsense! How does your family fit in here?"

"Family? What family?"

Rihan's eyes widened. As he walked into the house, he saw a little photograph that depicted a little girl, a man and a woman. Wakana picked it up and showed it to him with a big smile.

"This is _Ka-chan_ and _Tou-chan_. Katsuyama Sajiro and Katsuyama Matsuri. They died when I was five…"

Rihan looked at the picture for a long time, and finally looked at her, his eyes filled with condolence. "I'm sorry…Wakana…"

"What're you so sorry about? It doesn't matter at all. This house isn't even mine to begin with…my aunt lets me live here as long as she stays in Incheon."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"No way! I've always got my ayakashi plushies, manga, Yokai reference books and my TV-set! It's a great life, really!"

"You're seriously strange…"

"Hahaha! You know what Rihan-sama? You look like one of those heroes from the Ayakashi Japanese Horror Series that I saw the other day…like that Onmyouji. Your long hair and—"

"Never mind what I look like—"

"Say Rihan-sama, aren't you half yokai and half human?"

"…Yeah…which is why—"

"You have two forms, right! I'd love to see your ayakashi form, I'd really love to!"

Rihan watched her with awe. _Freaking hell._ "Someday, I'll show you."

Wakana held her hips and leaned against the wall.

"Ne, Rihan-sama, every ayakashi there asked me to marry you…don't you think its about time you did something?"

"What, marry you?"

"No, not me, obviously. Some other girl perhaps…someone who applies to your conditions…since your father married a human, shouldn't you marry an ayakashi for a change?"

Rihan smiled as he looked out of the window. "Heh…I really don't care anymore…I don't want to get married anytime soon…"

"But you have to! You must understand the feelings of your entire clan!"

"Why're you so damn worried about it?"

"Because I care! I…I feel for them…"

"Heh, whatever. Anyway, you're safe at home now. I gotta go home, or else the stupid old man's gonna think I'm having a good time with you…in an awkward way. Good night." He waved and walked out. Wakana stood at the threshold and watched him. And she frowned.

"Rihan-sama!"

He turned halfway through. "What?"

"I'll give you one week time…"

"For what?"

"For you to choose a wife. I will come and visit you everyday, and probably help you choose as well. But you have to choose for real and make a decision. But mind you, you have to choose! I will help you find a good wife for the sake of the Nura clan! I promised Nura-sama!"

Rihan just stared at her—and within seconds, he burst out laughing. After his laughter died out a bit, he was still panting for breath. Wakana frowned again. "I'm serious!"

"You know what? You are freaking interesting!"

"Rihan-sama, I'm seriously serious!"

"Me too!"

She stomped her foot angrily and looked at him, her eyes filled with a sense of challenge. She then smiled confidently. "All right! If you fail to choose a wife within ONE week time, _I_ will marry you!"

Rihan stopped completely. He stared at her, searching her eyes, wondering whether she was still sane. And finally, he shook his head and walked away. Wakana crossed her arms tightly.

"We'll see, Rihan-sama…we'll see!"

…

As Rihan walked back to the Nura Mansion, fresh moonlight splashed onto him, surprisingly revealing a fresh belt of red on his face. He was blushing heavily.

_Marry me…that woman is just freaking….strange….one week time, she said…just what the heck is she thinking? Damn them all…making me blush like this….damn her!_

….

_Ka-chan and Tou-chan – A very informal way of addressing one's Mother and Father_

**Review please! I was overwhelmed at the feedback I received for the first chapter, so this time, I'll wait for a few lot of reviews before I update again! Thank you for the feedback! ^^**


	3. Rihan's Ideal Woman!

"Well you've got to admit…" Kubinashi held his arms as usual. "Rihan-sama's got a great taste in women!"

"I strongly disagree with you." Tsurara looked at her sleeves. "Rihan-sama doesn't like Wakana-chan…the Supreme Commander likes her! So if you ask me, the Supreme Commander knows women much better than Rihan-sama!"

"Point." They turned around to look at Hihi—who was feeding the aquatic yokai.

"H-H-HIHI-SAMA!"

"No, really. Point. Rihan's still rather inexperienced with women. Moreover so for his past relationships have all ended in tragedy. But…this one seems a bit different, don't you think so, Kappa?"

Kappa popped his head out of the water. "Indeed, Hihi-sama."

The sliding door slid open from the other side. Zen shook his head. "Heck yes, this one's a dasher. But Rihan, that dumb kid—he sucks at women."

"Don't be so rude, Zen-san." The sliding door next to this one opened. Gyuki had his arms crossed. "Besides, atleast he's had _some_ luck…"

"Bad luck." Zen retorted.

The other ayakashi sweat-dropped. _Why the heck are they eavesdropping on us?_

….

"Rihan-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tsurara ran through the long isle to reach the room she intended to go to. And when she was there, she violently opened the door and jumped in, coming to a stop, breathing heavily. "Ri-han-sama!"

Rihan lounged lazily on the edge of the sliding door, reading a few pieces of paper. The sudden commotion got him staring at the little Yuuki-Onna. "What is it, Tsu—"

"Wakana-chan is here to see you! She's coming here! NOW!" She said (there was a tinge of joy in her voice). Rihan almost jumped. "WAKANA WHAT!" There—his eyes widened like hell—for behind Tsurara…

"!" He screamed. Tsurara jerked around and she screamed too.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WAKANA-CHAN!"

Wakana smiled evily. "Sheesh, what did I tell you? You're not supposed to be so over-reactive if you want a girl! Tch!"

Tsurara blushed and ran out. "I-I-I'll just go inform the Supreme Commander!" Wakana held her hand. "For what?" Tsurara blushed even more. "T-T-That you're here!" And off she ran, blushing even more. Rihan TWITCHED his brows. Wakana turned to face him. And she smiled again.

"All right, let's start!" She walked in, closing the door behind her. Rihan backed so much he dashed against the wall. His face was bright red by now. "S-START WHAT! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!"

Wakana frowned and shook her head. "You don't remember the deal?"

"WHAT DEAL!"

"Geez, why're you shouting? I'm not going to hurt you or anything…"

"I KNOW THAT! I'M NOT SHOUTING! N-NOW WHAT DEAL?"

Wakana stared at him. "Calm down, Rihan-sama…"

"I AM CALM!" He was breathing like never before—and his heart raced. Wakana looked at herself—and she blinked. So THAT's why. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a jacket. The jacket was all too big for her, but the shorts made her look a bit…err… Anyway, she then looked at him.

"Are you blushing because of this?" She pointed to her well exposed legs. Rihan blushed even more. "O-O-O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Sure looks like it though. Listen Rihan-sama. Sit down, and take a deep breath. You're blushing heavily." Rihan shook his head and sat straight down, looking at the floor and trying to calm down himself. Wakana sat down a metre away from him. She looked at him for a long time and then clapped her hands.

"All right! Let's begin!"

Rihan looked up at her and sighed. "Wait. What freaking deal were you even talking about?"

Wakana frowned. "Right. You seriously forgot? SHEESH. Remember last night?"

20 seconds later:

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT! I WASN'T SERIOUS!"

"Well, I was."

"NO WAY! If that's the case, I'd end up marrying you—which I DON'T want!"

"You think I want to marry an ayakashi? Aargh!"

"Why don't you give up then? You're just pushing yourself into my life—"

"I promised the Supreme Commander that I'd come up with a solution for this thing!"

"You're stupid obsession with my father is not gonna bring about changes in me—"

"All right, that's enough! If you're too stupid to understand me, it can't be helped."

"WHAT WAS THAT! You're so damn weird—I can bet on all my property that NO one could understand you!"

Wakana just stared. Rihan stared back. They stared at each other for quite some time, and finally, Rihan sighed. "Ok, I'm sor—" His eyes widened. Wakana unzipped her jacket and slid it down, revealing a half-sleeved summer-shirt.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" His face turned blood red.

"What?" She said, and she completely removed her jacket, folding it neatly and setting it aside. "Its much too hot in here…"

"R-R-Right…" He tried his best to stop blushing. _Calm down, Rihan…its not like you haven't—_

"Anyway, here's a list of all the ayakashi that would—"

"Are you actually serious about getting me married?"

"HELL YES."

"Damn…"

Wakana blinked. "By the way, Rihan-sama…I forgot to ask you…would you prefer a human wife or an ayakashi wife?"

Rihan crossed his arms and stared at her. "I feel like I'm at this strange hotel…"

"Oh screw that. And answer my question."

"All right _princess,_ I'll take a human wife."

"Why's that? Heck, princess? That was lame."

"Haha. What, you told me to choose right?"

"Yea, but you've gotta have a reason right?"

"Hmm…let me put it this way: I've had BAD experiences with female ayakashi in the past…"

"Ah! I geddit. All right, but remember that the third heir will only be quarter yokai."

"Yes, I know. My old man says its fine. After all, he got himself a human."

"Hmm…that's gonna make things sort of hard for me…"

"Why?"

"Well, expecting the fact that you'd prefer an ayakashi wife, I made this huge list of female ayakashi…and now you want a human…"

"Well, I never asked you to go research like that."

"Yes, my fault. I accept it. Now let's get to the main bit."

Rihan looked at her. She was so passive—she adjusted quite a lot, didn't she? _Strange…_

"All right, since I haven't really prepared a list, I'm gonna have to ask you your preferences and all that…"

"Pardon?"

"Like…" She snatched a tiny notepad from her pocket and scribbled some things down. "Like the appearance, behavior, etc …"

Rihan stared. "Right…"

"All right. First of all, what's the nationality you prefer?"

Rihan stared. "Japanese, no duh."

"Skin colour?"

"No comments."

"Height?"

"Should be shorter than me."

"Weight?"

"Not too light nor too heavy."

"Hair?"

"Should have some."

"Body hair?"

"Uuh…."

"Haha, sorry. Eyes?"

"Should have no problems with vision—must have cute eyes."

"Button eyes, much?"

"Not in particular."

"Right. Fingers?"

"You ask the strangest questions."

"FINGERS."

"Not too short nor too long."

"Legs?"

Rihan blushed. "Nothing in particular."

"Nose?"

"Should have one."

"Haha. Very funny. Lips?"

"Shouldn't be too thick nor too thin."

"Brows?"

"Should have some."

"Ears?"

"No elephant ears, please."

"Arms?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Slim or—"

"FREAKING SLIM."

"Right. Voice?"

"Nothing too shrill or too low."

"Body odour?"

"…Must NOT smell…"

"Hah. Neck?"

"Moderate."

"Waist?"

"S-L-I-M."

"Rear?"

"FREAKING STOP THAT!"

"Woops. Sorry. Ok, the most important bit: CHEST SIZE?"

Rihan looked at her, his cheeks turning red. "It…doesn't…matter…but she shouldn't be flat. That's just…."

"Ok, I get the idea. Now then…behavior."

"Okay…"

"Well…give me a description, silly!"

"Freakin' OKAY! Hmm…well, she shouldn't be too cocky...she should adjust with the ayakashi around here. And well…she shouldn't have complains about giving birth and all that crap."

"That's all you ask?"

"Technically, yes."

"Well, that's rather liberal. Guys nowadays have lots of weird conditions to which girls must oblige."

"Hah. It brings me pleasure to think that _you'd_ get married to some lame guy like that! Poor you."

"That's only if I get married to you."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

…

"Right, Wakana…how the hell are you going to get me a detailed list of girls using shitty info like this?"

"Oh you'll see, Rihan-sama. You shouldn't underestimate ME, of all the people."

"Really? I'd like to see what you do, then."

"You'll see soon enough." Saying so, she looked around the room. "So, this is your room, huh?"

"Yes, sort of." He lounged on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Wakana crawled comically over to the sliding door that gave her a great view of the outsides. It was becoming cloudy. Suddenly, she spotted the stack of papers that Rihan was reading earlier.

"These are…" She took them, and began to go through them. "These are business papers…the Matsuzaki Firm and the Saishin Firm Collaboration Review? What the heck is this?"

Rihan tilted his head to look at them. "Ah, those. I need to read those…"

"For what?"

"Because the Saishin Firm's headed by me."

"WHAT THE INSANE HECK!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE AN AYAKASHI! WHY DO YOU RUN HUMAN BUSINESSES!"

"Hey, HEY. Calm down there. I'm half HUMAN remember? Besides, I got a hang of all this crap because of my mother's ancestral lines. Those dudes were freaking rich and when they found a heir, they kinda like dumped all the brainy work onto me. It sucks in one way, but then I get to use my brains for some things….besides, you can't expect me to sit around here all day long. I'm not my old man."

Wakana looked at him in awe. "Oh my freaking gosh, then I've got something to tell the ladies, hell I do!"

Rihan twitched his brows irritatingly. "And just what the heck is that?"

"I can tell them that you're one heck of a money bag! Freaking intelligent and filthy rich! Besides, once they see the mansion and you, they'd swear to take you! HAHAHAHA! This is my day! Wooo!"

"Really. You sound like this pawn broker who's high on drugs."

"Haha."

….

"SON! COME'ERE!" Rihyon screamed. Rihan shook his head.

"What is it, old man?"

Rihyon jumped onto the sofa and looked at his son, while sipping some green tea. "When can we fix the wedding, sonny?"

"Who's getting married?"

"Aaw, stop playing dumb, would ya?"

"Listen old man, I'M not getting married anytime soon."

"Oh, sure. Anyway, how's it going with Wakana-chan?"

Rihan TWITCHED his brows. "I DON'T KNOW HER."

"Hahahahaha! I see, blinded by love, eh? Perhaps you're so much into her that you occasionally forget her name…"

"WHY YOU! OLD—"

"She's a real beauty, son! Anyway…I heard from Yuuki-Onna that she came over today…"

"I refuse to reply, old man."

"Oooh." He insisted. "AND she said you two locked yourselves inside your room. What exactly were you doing, boy?"

Rihan was blushing at this. "I SWEAR. TSURARA IS GONNA DIE."

"You're not answering my lil' question~!"

"AArgh! She was asking me questions, damn it! We didn't DO anything!"

"QUESTIONS! OH MY! She's a clever woman! Questioning you before she ties the knot, eh? VERY CLEVER! That goes to prove that she believes in character—and not looks! Haha! Too bad you fail at both, son."

"I SWEAR. TSURARA **AND **YOU ARE GONNA DIE."

"Hahahaaha! I sure hope this comes the way I want it to come."

Rihan gave himself a facepalm. "LISTEN, OLD MAN! She's NOT interested in me! Neither am I interested in her! She just wants to get me married to someone else—besides, given the chance, she'd marry YOU!"

"Aah, how nice. But the girl would be much better with you, son. Anyway, why was she asking you questions?"

"She wanted to get a detailed description of myself and all my conditions so that she'd give me a list of a few girls…and she says that if I can't make a choice in one week time, she'd freaking marry me."

"Awesome! Tell you what son, don't choose at all. Just let her marry you, how's that?"

"You know what? YOU should've died instead of Ka-sama."

…

**Please Review! I'm sorry for the late update, but I was kinda busy with my studies here… **


	4. Jealousy? Stupid Woman!

"How about this one?" Wakana pulled out another photograph from her backpack. Rihan stared at it.

"Name?"

"Maiko Enda. Like her?"

"Yeah…but she's too flashy…"

"Daaw, come on! Yes or No?"

"NO."

"Aargh." She pulled out another photo. "Here's one. Kanako Matsugami."

"She looks older than me."

"Haha, very funny. Haha, it is to laugh."

"DON'T WANT."

"Sheesh! Fuss-ball! How about this one? Yayo Akima."

"Marrying this woman would make everyone believe that I'm some sort of a pedophile."

"Well, technically, whoever you DO marry, you ARE a pedophile."

"Well, I can't really help it. Atleast it shouldn't LOOK the part."

"Heh. Right. This one. Michiko Anzai."

"Too bony."

"Miyuki Katsuda."

"Too small."

"Kanyuu Saijo."

"Too air-headed."

"Tetsumi Yamatomi."

"Too macho."

"Min Taira."

"Looks like an apple."

"Matsuri Shimogawa."

"Exoskeleton."

"Fuyuri Tomitoya."

"Too cute."

"WHAT?"

"Too cute. Sickeningly cute. Cleared?"

Wakana sighed. "Karin Matsunabe."

"Are you sure that's a girl."

"100%."

"I doubt it."

"Okay. Sakura Nagayama."

"Hmmm….not bad…but…nope. Don't want."

"WHYYYY?" Wakana almost screamed.

"You know when you get that feeling that there's something terribly wrong with a perfect picture? That's why I'm going through."

"Mhmm…well, I guess that's all for today. I'm all out of photographs. This would've been much more easier if you could just be satisfied with ONE woman…sheesh…" And she began packing up. Rihan sighed and looked out of the room. Suddenly, something lying on the floor caught his eye—a photograph. He picked it up.

"Hey Wakana, you forgot thi—" His eyes widened as he turned the photo around. Within seconds, he was staring at it. A few more seconds, his face turned pink.

"OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH. WHO THE HELL _IS _THIS BEAUTY! SHE'S SMASHING! I SWEAR! I'LL TAKE HER! DEEEAAAAUUUGHHHHH!"

Wakana smiled cheerfully. "AWESOME! YOU FINALLY FOUND ONE! YES! LEMME SEE!"

"I'LL TAKE HER! I'LL TAKE HER! I'LL TAKE HER! I'LL TAKE HER! I'LL TAKE HER!"

"OKAY! OKAY! Now lemme see—" He showed her the picture. Wakana _twitched _her brows. And she then looked at Rihan, who was still dreaming.

"Rihan-sama. That's _me_. It was taken when I went cosplaying last month…"

…..

Rihyon sipped his tiny cup of green tea. "So, son. I heard you fell in love with her all over again."

"I DID NOT, DAMNIT!"

"Hey, hey! Cool down, sonny-boy! What're you getting so tensed up for?"

Rihan twitched his brows and grit his teeth. He then slumped onto the floor.

"One week time, didn't she say that?"

"Yeah, she did."

"You've only got two days left. Are you sure you can choose a good wife within then?"

"I don't know…but if I don't…"

"ALL MY DREAMS WOULD COME TRUE!" Rihyon sounded like this crazy anime-fan girl.

"HEH. DUMB OLD MAN."

"Anyway, Rihan. Don't forget that the entire Clan's waiting for the Third Heir. I'll give you some more time. But I want to see the results, do you understand? The Nura Clan needs a strong and healthy heir. That's all I ask of you. And I want to see it done."

Rihan listened to his father in utter respect—there was a stern tone in his voice. As though he was making things clear.

"Yeah…."

Rihyon looked at his son for a while and sighed.

"More importantly…I want to see you being happy—I want to make sure you have a good life—the life that I had—perhaps a better life. You know how it feels to have fallen in love—you know how it feels to have been betrayed. But if there's something you don't know, it's the feeling of being loved by your wife—and being a father. The very thought of having little ones that look like you and the woman you love is sure to bring you unexplainable happiness. I've gone through it—I want you to go through it as well." With it, he got up and left the room. Rihan looked outside.

And he held his fists. "Being loved by your wife, huh?"

….

That night, Wakana couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes.

_I've only got two days left…and if Rihan-sama doesn't choose a girl within then…I'll have to be his bride…and if that happens…I…I…_ She opened her eyes, widening them_. …I'd…be happy? _Wakana sat up in bed and shook her head.

"W-What…?" She sighed and looked at her hands. "Would I be happy if I were to marry Rihan-sama, and help the Clan to move on?"

….

Rihan sat up on his favourite spot—atop the huge sakura tree behind the mansion. He gazed at the full moon and then at the starry night sky.

"Wakana..." He closed his eyes.

It had only been a week or so since this particular girl came into his life. But he felt like he'd known her for years.

To begin with, she was nothing like the women he had seen all his life—she was incredibly different. To a point at which it had to be noticed. Her behavior was a mixture of respect and craziness—something he found most amusing. She knew her manners, and she loved the yokai around the mansion. She seemed to know every recipe there was to know. And her determination—

_I'd do anything for the Nura Clan to progress! Even if it means that I'd have to spend the rest of my life with an idiot like you, Rihan-sama!_

Rihan smirked. "An idiot like me, huh? Heh. Idiot."

But then, the BIG question came up: Did he _love_ her?

Rihan opened his eyes. "Oh crap…"

….

Wakana stared at Rihan. Rihan blinked.

"What's wrong, Wakana?"

"R-R-R-R-Rihan-sama…b-b-b-behind y-y-you…"

"What?" He turned around—Zen was looking at them—in a very….awkward manner. Wakana's face turned burning red.

"W-W-W-WHO IS THAT!"

"Oh that. That's Zen."

Zen smiled and winked his eye. "Hey there, Wakana-chan! I've heard a lot about you lately. How's it going with Rihan?"

Rihan twitched his brow. Wakana almost drooled. And suddenly—

"!" She fangirl-screamed.

Rihan raised an eyebrow. "What the heck?"

Wakana ran towards Zen, clasped her hands, pressing her face onto his—their noses touching. Zen blushed.

"ZEN-SAMA! MARRY ME! PLEAAAASSSEEE!"

The entire household came to a standstill. Rihan stared, eyes wide. Zen blushed heavily—and in no way could he respond.

"ZEN-SAMA! I BEG OF YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT! I LOVE YOU!"

Zen blushed again. "I…."

All the yokai appeared out of nowhere, and Rihyon shook his head in the most sad manner. Zen looked at Rihyon.

"A-A-Ano, S—"

"Go ahead, Zen. If you want, that is."

"Seriously?" Zen's eyes widened. Wakana had her arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing her face against his chest, hearts in her eyes.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"OH YEAH! JACKPOT, BABY!" He hugged her tightly. "I WIN AT LIFE!"

Rihan shook his head crazily. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HECK! I THOUGHT SHE—"

Rihyon put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Rihan. You missed your chance. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, son…"

Rihan's eyes widened and widened. "N-NO WAY!"

His eyes SHOT open and he screamed out loud: "! WAKANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" When he was done, he blinked. And he looked around—he was floating in the pond beneath the Sakura tree. He got out, and he dried himself.

"Freaking nasty dream….$#&%#%$#&…."

As he staggered to his room, jealousy filled his eyes. "Dream or no dream, I got something to tell that woman tomorrow…" He thrashed open his door and he comically fell onto his futon.

"THAT I CAN'T FREAKING SEE HER WITH ANYONE BUT MYSELF. HAH."

….

**Sorry for the late update! Please review! ^^ **


	5. Permission!

"Rihan-sama! Rihan-sama! RIHAN-SAMA! **RIHAN-SAMA**!"

Rihan opened his eyes sleepily—and dozed back to sleep.

The sound of an atomic explosion resounded throughout the Nura Mansion.

"!"

"W-What's wrong?" Kubinashi dashed over to the huge icy mess. "Ri—"

"KU-KUBINASHI! I WANT THE OLD MAN** AND** TSURARA DEAD. NOW!" Rihan screamed.

Kubinashi twitched his brow. "Ri-Rihan-sama…err…"

There was Rihan, under a HUGE pile of ice and debris. Add to that, there was a huge poster on the wall saying:

**TSURARA-CHAN AND TOU-CHAN WERE HERE**

**COME AND GET US, LOSER** (with a smiley at the edge)

Kubinashi sweat-dropped. "A-Ano, Rihan-sama, that's their idea of waking you up, really. Promise! They've been trying all morning! A-And besides, Wakana-sama's here."

"Wakana's WHERE?"

"W-Wakana-sama's—"

"Where is she?"

"Well, she's apparently with Zen-san at—"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO!" He wriggled out of the mess and dashed past Kubinashi, his dreaded nightmare filming in his head. Dream or no dream, he couldn't let THAT happen again.

…

"Aah, I see. So you're an otaku at this stuff too, huh?"

"You bet, Zen-san. I've been playing around with this crap for years!"

"But it's a bit tricky, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Its fine once you get used up to it…"

At that moment, the sliding door whammed open. "WAKA—"

Rihan froze in his tracks as his brain began to register what he was seeing.

Zen and Wakana looked at him, blinking casually.

Rihan twitched his brow. "W-What…in the world?"

"Ah, Rihan! Wanna join us at _Taketori-no-kou_?"

Wakana smiled cheerfully. "Yeah! Join us, Rihan-sama! I bet I can kick your butt in the first twenty seconds!"

Rihan blushed and walked over to them, sitting down beside Zen. "Shut up, woman. More importantly, got any photographs left?"

"Hmm, yea, I thought I'd—"

"Well, I guess I should be going now!" Zen smiled cheekily as he stood up and slid out of the room (PLEASE NOTE: He gave Rihan a menacingly perverted wink before he left. As though he wanted to say "Hey there, don't do anything WRONG in here…we're watching you, dude")

Rihan frowned angrily, blushing at the same time. _*beep* you, Zen…_

As the door slid close, Rihan looked at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Wakana, I—"

"Rihan-sama, you DO realize that today is your last day, don't you?"

He smiled. "Uh-huh."

She frowned. "And you DO know what will happen if you don't make up your mind today, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good then, here—"

"Say, Wakana…would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Me? Not at all! What is it?"

"Uuuh…are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Uuuh…what do you mean?"

"UUUH. DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"Ah! That. Haven't I answered this question before?"

"Y-You have?" He had this horrible feeling that things were going wrong. "My bad then. But even if its rude…" He stared. "TELL ME AGAIN."

Wakana laughed. "Oh heck, I'll tell you, Rihan-sama. I'm freaking single. I mean, who would want to hook up with some weirdo like me?"

"Ah, that's very true. Nice to hear so."

"HEY…"

….

"R-RIHAN-SAMA. You must understand that I trust you very much because I'm alive today thanks to you. But would you please be courteous enough to TELL me WHERE you are taking me and WHAT you want me to do there?" Wakana grit her teeth. "Besides, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?"

"Ah, that…" Rihan looked at her as he drove his insert random name of car here. "My firm gave me this baby for free! Neat, isn't it? And the driving bit…" He gave her a scary glare. "I've been driving for more than twenty years."

"You shouldn't say such things to me even though it's the truth. It makes you sound like a lolicon."

"Well…you asked for it."

"You can lie you know."

"Heh."

….

The car stopped. Wakana jumped out.

"Right! Is this where you're gonna showcase some extra-emotional drama regarding your girlfriend who died a hundred years ago and ask me for an extension to find more girls for you and trick me into believing that you're some mentally tormented good guy with a dark past and an aversion to little kids?"

"Seriously. Shut up. And what you said there isn't even HALF of the intentions I have with me. Don't make me hurt you. Just come along."

"LOLICON, LOLICON~…"

"SHUT UP!"

…

"Is this place some sort of a palace-garden? It looks awesomely….uuh…green."

"That's the moss. Its been neglected for about 300 years. So you can imagine the plight of this place."

"Does anybody come here at all?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

Rihan stopped walking. Wakana crashed into him, but looked in front. "What's wrong?"

He pointed to an elaborate tombstone in front of him. It had huge kanji on it, depicting the name: Youhime.

"My mother comes here. In fact, she lives here. And the old man comes here every year with a few of his comrades to chit-chat with his love…and I come here once in a while to tell her that I'm still alive….you know what, no one understands me like Okasan…she's really nice…a kind mother…she always loved me…and she still does…" He smiled.

Wakana just looked at him—she's been seeing him for over two months now, but never had she seen him speak like this—he seemed to be speaking from his heart—those were honest words.

"Okasan used to take very good care of me. She loved that old man too. After she died, the old man went about crying for days…weeks…months. But apparently, I was there to cheer him up. The ayakashi of the Mansion even convinced him to marry another woman, this time, perhaps an ayakashi, so that he'd have some company. But according to him, the Lady of the Nura Clan isn't dead. She's still alive—Okasan. She's still looking after me…she still loves us all…I hate to agree with the old man, but if that's what he believes, I'd hate to contradict him…"

Wakana listened—so much that she forgot that she even existed.

"Whenever I make an important decision, I've always asked Okasan….but….

_When I fell in love with Otome…I never took her to Okasan…and…I guess…Okasan didn't like it. _And well, Otome never made it up to our Clan."

Wakana looked down. Rihan sighed heavily. "A-Anyway, I brought you here j-just because I wanted you to understand what kind of a woman I expect out of the g—"

"Rihan-sama. I've finally found you a perfect girl for you. She'll do whatever you want her to…and your mother approves too."

Rihan's eyes widened a bit. "W…What?"

She turned to face him. "As for the name of this girl…I'll tell you once we reach home, okay?" She smiled cheekily.

"W-WHAT? NO! Tell me now! I-I told you so much!" He blushed.

"I'll tell you—but we're going home first."

"Why?"

"Because, this girl is my final option. If you don't agree to marry her, I'm going to quit."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Oh get into the car already, would you? Lolicon~!" And with that, she ran for it. Rihan stared at her, brains throbbing with questions.

What. The. Insane. HECK?

…

**Review please! My studies is SUCH a killer. I wont be able to update too often from now on, so please bear with me~ . **

_**Taketori-no-kou:**__ It's a traditional Japanese game. Its got a fascinating story behind it too!_


	6. AntiClimax? NO!

"You…you're kidding me…"

"OH BUT I'M SERIOUS!" Wakana gave him a very convincing expression. Rihan ruffled his hair irritatingly.

"You…you actually got me to drive you ALL the way from there JUST to tell me THIS?"

"You're making it sound like this is some kinda joke! Listen, Rihan-sama. I can always get her to talk with you—"

"You said my mother approves."

"Oh, that. That's because I know she's been there—I'm sure she s—"

He turned to face her. "And here I was, thinking that you'd say something interesting…not ANOTHER woman!"

Wakana laughed. "Tsk—Rihan-sama, what the hell do you expect? Whenever I get out to do something, I make sure I finish the job! So here's my last option—don't get me to repeat the details again. Her name's Kiy—"

"REJECTED."

Wakana blinked. "W-WAIT! LET ME FINISH!"

"No way, woman. I don't want her name or her details—I'm not taking her."

Wakana shook her head comically. "YOU, Nura Rihan, are ONE HELL of a spoil sport. This is WAY too terrible—I'll even show the entire list all over again, just CHOOSE one damn woman already! Besides, I promised Zen-san that I'd complete my game of taketori-no-kou this evening—"

Rihan looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What's with you and Zen?"

"Nothing? He's a very interesting guy, I must say. Haha, wouldn't mind taking him~" Wakana smiled evilly, arms crossed. Rihan stared at her, mortified.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"HAH—of course not! Zen-san is nice, but not exactly my type."

"…I see…" His face seemed flushed—it was going red too. Wakana packed her rucksack.

"Well Rihan-sama, are you sure you're not going to make a decision?"

"NOT from this list of women…"

"Well, I'm really sorry then—I have no one else to give you…it's a pity that I can't keep my promise with the Supreme Commander…"

"Don't you have ANYONE else?" His voice seemed to be very coax her—almost as though he wanted her to say something encouraging.

"No can do, Rihan-sama. Besides…its been a MONTH already…the original deal was just a week…I've pulled it too far..."

"I'm sure you have a last option."

"I do?"

"Yeah—you're not the type that gives up so fast…"

"I DIDN'T GIVE UP SO FAST! I'm giving up after FOUR FREAKING WEEKS!"

"Correction. You're the type that _never_ gives up."

Wakana smiled. "I know, I know…but at this rate, I'm afraid I'll have to give up. Well…this is weird, I mean, how do I end this up? I really hope you get yourself a good wife, Rihan-sama…I just feel terrible for not being able to help you…but if you think about it, it was your own fault that you couldn't decide…well, perhaps its because I couldn't get you a proper girl too—"

"Great. Now you sound like a pawn-broker who's _low _on drugs."

Wakana laughed. "All right then, our little 'broker' business ends here, Rihan-sama. Remind me never to do this kinda shit ever again—I fail so bad! Hahaha! I'll go apologize to the Supreme Commander and finish my game of tak—"

"You can't leave like that!"

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Remember what you said four weeks ago—about what you'd do if I couldn't make up my mind?"

"That…A-Ah, yeah—I remember…but…that's a really bad idea…I mean, I—"

"You...wouldn't do it, would you?"

Wakana's eyes widened and she looked down. "Do…what?" She held her fists.

Rihan glared at her.

_She's playing dumb again…_

"Wakana—look at me. Look at me—and tell me you wouldn't marry me."

Wakana jerked around to face him. First, she stared at him—and then, slowly, she smiled. Rihan stared at her—wait, why the hell was she smiling? He frowned.

"Wakana…?"

Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to move closer. "All right, Rihan-sama. I'm looking at you—and here I go…I won't marry you."

….

There was a brooding silence throughout the room. A slight wind could be heard hitting against the sliding door. Wakana moved closer to him, their faces a few centimeters apart. And she smiled even more.

"I'll say it again—I won't marry you."

Blood rushed into his head—Rihan couldn't think anymore. He knew this feeling very well—the same horrible, sickening feeling that he went through the day Otome left the Mansion. He felt like his insides were breaking down…his heart slowed down…he could feel anger getting onto him. That agonizing feeling of betrayal.

All these days, all these weeks...everything…everything she ever did for him—it was never out of love. She never intended to lie with him—he was an idiot to actually hold feelings for her. He was the same—he hadn't changed a single bit after Otome, and yet he thought he'd reconciled. He was still stupid enough to fall for a woman, and get dumped all over again. He was a real idiot—an incredibly stupid idiot. What was he going to do with himself?

Wakana turned away and zipped her rucksack close. She then opened the sliding door. But before she stepped out, she turned one last time—to look at him. And she gave him her best smile.

"Well, I guess I should stop this silly thing now…besides, I didn't finish my sentence. Rihan-sama—I'm not just gonna marry you, what did you think? All this time, you just wanted me to marry you? That's stupid! Tell you what—I'm gonna marry the HELL out of you, give you a healthy young one for the Nura Clan to go on, AND take care of you for the rest of your life! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! You REALLY underestimate me, Rihan-sama! Heh!"

….

**Review please! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short. And yes, BAD NEWS, EVERYONE:**

**Next Chapter comes out in April 2012. Why, you ask? I've got my insert random swear worded up National Exams. Seeya then! XD **


	7. What we want! XD

"I can't believe he finally agreed to this." Rihyon had tears swelling up in eyes—mind you, it was tad funny to see.

Tsurara held her mouth with her kimono-sleeve as usual. "It's all thanks to Wakana-san, isn't it?"

Kubinashi nodded his head. "Yeah, you bet. If it weren't for her, we'd still be stuck at chapter one."

"Yeah."

Kejoro sighed though. "But you know what? This isn't as romantic as I expected it to be."

"Why's that?" The other three stared at her, eyes wide, and blushing.

"I'm afraid Rihan-sama is still quite daft with women…"

Rihyon gave himself a facepalm. "He sure is my son, but when it comes to women, I have to disagree. I've told him about how I reeled his mother a HUNDRED times, yet the boy just tells me to shut up and walks away."

"Ah, that's right, Supreme-Commander. Youhime-sama was quite a beauty, wasn't she?"

"More importantly, the Supreme-Commander could actually get her to lie with him. If you ask me, it takes a lot of talent."

"Indeed. But Rihan-sama…."

Everyone shook their heads. "Poor Wakana-san."

…

"RIHAN-SAMA!" Wakana held her hands on her hips, and she looked at him angrily. "Atleast go sleep someplace else while I clean your room!"

Rihan opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the chocolate-eyed girl, standing there with all her cleaning equipment. He pulled the covers over his head. "What on earth are you cleaning my room for? I—"

"BECAUSE IT'S FILLED WITH THINGS YOU HAVEN'T USED IN A HUNDRED YEARS. Literally."

"How do you know that I haven't used them fo—"

"IT'S GOT OVER TEN LAYERS OF DUST."

"Oh come on—" The next thing he knew, he was thrown out—covers, futon, pillows and all in a bundle.

"Damn, she's strong." He ruffled his hair.

….

Zen ruffled his hair irritatingly. "Engagement? We ain't got time for crap like that, damnit! Get it done with the wedding already. In fact, even THAT isn't all that important. What we want, is a—"

"BABY." Gyuki slid open his door and stared at Wakana.

Rihan and Wakana looked like two bright red apples.

"GYUKI—"

"Let's be rational here. We seriously need a new heir. Rihan's getting OLD. God knows if he's still got the drive to become a father. Too much of spoilt OLD brat, I'll say."

Rihan could feel a boulder falling on his head. OLD. HOW CRUEL.

Wakana hit the floor with her fist and shook her head. "Man, first, I'm made to made to marry a guy who's over a hundred years older than me…just for a BABY…and I'm hardly 18—"

"That's how it is, Wakana-san."

Wakana turned to look at Zen and Gyuki. "You guys…are so…" She glanced at Rihan. Wait, Rihan? He was lying flat on the floor, with tears flowing out of his, comically.

"Someone get a mop." Gyuki turned away. "Tch."

Wakana sweatdropped. "RI-RIHAN-SAMA!" She rushed over to him. His fists were clenches and went on murmuring: "I'm old….old…old…old…old…old…"

"OH SCREW THAT! I DON'T GIVE A SH—"

Gyuki tapped Rihan's head. "Stop groaning over a fact, kid."

"GYUKI-SAN! You're pushing him into chronic-depression! In a matter of a few minutes…"

Zen couldn't control his laughter anymore. "TSURARA! GO GET THE CAMERA! If we have one, that is."

…

"Ah, Wakana-chan. Shouldn't you inform your relatives?"

Wakana blinked hard. "Rela—" She twitched her brow and her eyes widened. "OH HECK. NO. WAY. I FORGOT ABOUT THAT….AAAAAARGH."

Tsurara blinked. "Forgot what? Your relatives?"

"N-NO…My stupid aunt...I have NO clue about what she'd say…"

"Would she disapprove of this wedding?"

"Well…" Wakana crossed her arms. "She doesn't really care about me all that much, so I guess she wouldn't mind…"

"Umm, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Three years ago."

"And the last time you talked to her on the phone, perhaps?"

"Uuuh…a month ago. It was something about my bank account…or something…"

"Well, shouldn't you tell her about this now?"

Wakana stared at Tsurara. "U-Umm, Wakana-chan, d-did I say something wrong?"

"Not that…I don't know HOW I'd tell her…hmmmm….ah well, better now than late…" She took her cellphone out. Tsurara was shocked.

"Y-Y-You're gonna call her NOW?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Tsurara was shocked x2.

_Wow, Wakana-san…was so casual right there…she IS abnormal after all…I mean, I asked her IF she should be telling her aunt about this…and she immediately calls her up? I feel freaked out…oh god._

The next minute, Wakana was pressing the phone against her ear, staring comically at the ceiling.

"A-Ano..Wa-Wakana-san…"

"Hey, I know. I'll put this crap on 'Speakers' Mode."

"What's that?"

"It's a feature that puts our conversation via the phone in full volume so that everyone can hear."

"Oooh….WAIT! WHY'RE YOU DOING THAT?" Tsurara held her face worriedly.

"So that you can listen to what my aunt says. Wouldn't you like to? You'll get to know what kind of a person she is."

Tsurara blushed. "W-Well, isn't that quite embarrassing for your aunt?"

"Gimme a break, she won't know that it's been put on Speakers. Ah, she's not picking up, as usual."

"A-As usual?" Tsurara sweatdropped.

"She's like this all the time. That stupid old hag…"

Tsurara held her mouth again_. Goodness, Wakana-san's aunt must be a really mean woman…_

"HELLO?" Wakana stared at the ceiling even harder.

Tsurara stared at her, completely absorbed in the conversation.

"Hello? Ayuko-_O-ba-chan_*? Is that you?"

"Yes, dear~" A young voice came up from the other side. Tsurara blinked. _THAT VOICE…_

"Hey, it's me, Wakan—"

"OH WAKANA-CHAN! My cute little neice-dear! How have you been, sweety? Are you well? How are your studies going? Would you like more cash?"

Wakana stared at Tsurara. For a moment, she covered the mouthpiece-part of her cellphone and looked at her again. "Told you she was weird. Before you fall in love with her voice, let me tell you, she's turning 59 this year."

Tsurara was shocked x3.

"Did you say something, dear?"

"No, nothing at all. Umm, so how are YOU, O-ba-chan?"

"OH I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED, HONEY! Yeonwon-kun signed for a divorce last week, and now I'm living ALL on my own! Isn't that exciting?"

"Uhhh…Why did he divorce you again? Is it okay for you to tell me the reason, O-ba-chan?" Wakana shook her head. _Heck, I've been living alone for YEARS, and it's NOT exciting at all._

"AH! That jerk! He just happened to fall in love with another woman~."

"That's bad…I'm glad you're over it. Did you?"

"Of COURSE, dear! Besides, I'm dating a MUCH better guy THIS time! Just you see!"

"Sure, I'll see. How's business?"

"Oh the customers are rushing in~ We decided to put up hanami-imprints on our samples this year, and the ladies are going crazy for them! Well, that's more profit for us, huh!"

"That's….great." _IMPRINTS. HOW CHEAP._

"Anyway, dear, I'm sure there's a special reason behind you calling me, is it something important?"

"Yes. To the point, uuuh, you see, I was in a relationship—"

"YOU WERE? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"W-Wait! I can explain! It was quite sudden, and he was a really ni—"

"OH MY GOD TELL ME ABOUT HIM!"

"Okay, OKAY. Calm down. He's uuhhh….a 23-year-old businessman and he's got VERY good manners!"

Tsurara would've loved to laugh.

"Oh that's wonderful~ but…..WHY THE HELL IS HE SIX YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?"

"Aaah, we didn't realize that…but I don't really mind." Wakana shook her head comically. _Man, if I were to tell her our real age-gap, she'd die of cardiac-arrest the very next second._

"Aaaw, well, I guess that makes him really mature, huh?"

"UUUUUH. YEAH, KINDA." Rihan. Mature? Tsurara was trying her best not to laugh.

"Is he hot?"

"O-BA-CHAN!" Wakana blushed. "Beauty is only skin-deep! You shouldn't look at—"

"So you're saying he's ugly?"

"NO. His looks are….uhhh…so-so."

Tsurara blinked. What? _But Rihan-sama is VERY handsome! And he IS hot!_

"Aaaw, that's too bad! I thought my little Wakana-chan would—"

"AHEM. Anyway, I'll tell you why I called you. I'm getting married next week, so—"

"MA-MARRIED NEXT WEEK?"

"YES. I'd like to know whether you have any objections towards it."

"Honey….are you serious? Have you debated the pros and cons of this decision?"

"Yes, I have. Don't worry about me, O-ba-chan."

Silence prevailed for a very long time. Wakana's aunt seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well dear, if you're really serious about this, go ahead. I'm just a little depressed that I won't be able to attend your wedding…I have a meeting in Gwangju next week and I won't be around for ten whole days."

"I see…."

"Wakana-chan, I'm sorry. You know, I just realized how much you've grown, we were actually discussing marriage...Now that you're going to start a life of your own…I…I just have a bad feeling that I never took proper care of you…hahahaha. I'm such an irresponsible, old hag…hahaha."

Wakana looked at the table. There was a sad undertone to that laugh.

"O-ba-chan…please don't cry. I'm all right. You took care of me just fine."

"A-Ah, yes, I won't…" Her voice was a little crippled. "I just wish your deceased parents would forgive me…"

Wakana laughed. "Hah, I'm sure they wouldn't give a damn." That cheered her up.

"Really?"

"You bet. You know what, O-ba-chan? You probably took care of me much better than my parents would've. Thanks for that. Really."

Silence.

"UUUUUUWAAAAAAH! WAKANA-CHAAAAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Wakana stared at Tsurara again, covering the mouthpiece-part. "Sorry if we're freaking you out." And she stopped. Tsurara was crying. Ice-drops.

"Wakana-chan! Next time I see you, make sure you introduce him to me!"

"Sure."

"And one more thing…Wakana-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me…that your life will NEVER, _EVER _become like mine."

Wakana stared at the ceiling again. At long last, she smiled. "Heck, I promise. Wait and see, O-ba-chan."

"That's the spirit! And OH! Before we stop, you didn't tell me his name!"

"Ah. Rihan. Rihan Nura."

….

Wakana stared at Tsurara, opening a new box of tissues. "Tsurara-chan, if you go on crying like this, you'll freeze yourself AND this entire mansion."

"B-BUT WAKANA-SAN…" she sobbed. "YOUR AUNT WAS SO NICE!"

"Are you kidding me? She's a downright stupid old hag! And did you hear that? She divorced her FIFTH husband in just TWO years. Got to hand it over to that woman."

"F-FIFTH?" Tsurara's eyes widened.

"Yeah. My aunt is that kinda person. She's got a fetish for men, I don't think she could ever be loyal to just one man. Trust me, her personal life is an absolute mess. It's terrible. And scary."

Tsurara stopped crying.

_Promise me…that your life will NEVER, EVER become like mine._

"She runs this mall in Incheon and she makes a LOT of money out of it. Sometimes, I wonder how she pulls on."

Tsurara stopped crying completely. "Wakana-san…"

"Ah, forget that old hag. Anyway, she's the only relative I know. Our problem's done, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" Tsurara smiled.

….

Tears flowed down Rihan's eyes like waterfall.

"SHE SAID MY LOOKS WERE SO-SO…." He hit his head on his table.

"NURA-SAN!" His staff called after him.

"Hey, did you hear he was getting married?"

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Next week~"

"OH? But he never told us…"

"I heard his bride was a teenager…"

The women gasped. "TEENAGER?"

"W-Well, Nura-san IS hardly 25 or something…he doesn't look all that old!"

"But still…he must be some sort of a lolicon…to marry a TEENAGER."

"Don't insult Nura-san! I mean, even if he IS one, atleast he's hot!"

Tears continued to flow down Rihan's eyes as her overhead all that from his room.

"Lo….li…con…..Lolicon…..Lolicon…. " And he stared at this tiny pocket-memo by his side. It had two things written on it, and now, he sadly added a last sentence. Together it read:

OLD

Looks = so-so

LOLICON

…

_O-ba-chan: Japanese term for Aunt_

_Yes, O-ba-chan ALSO means 'Grandmother', but the same thing is used for your aunt AND your grandmother. The same goes for 'Grandfather' and 'Uncle'. (O-Ji-san)_

**Review, please! I'm on vacation right now, so I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! Thank you so much for waiting! 8D **


	8. Awkward? Not at all!

"Umm, this _is_ the main office, isn't it?"

Every single person alive in the room stared at her. Many of them blushed. Wakana jerked as she noticed the number of eyes that scanned her. She tugged on the door again.

"U-Umm, I'm looking for Ri—"

"Rihan Nura?"

"Y-Yes. Can someone please tell me where he—"

"You are?"

"Umm, I'm his fiancée."

The women in the room stared at her, dumbstruck. Immediately, they stood up, running towards her. Wakana stepped back, a bit surprised.

"Are you Wakana-chan?!"

_Wakana-__**chan**__? What the heck? _"A-Ah, y-yes, It's K-Katsuyama-"

"OH MY GOD, she's the real thing! Wakana-chan, how old are you?"

"S-Seve—Umm, Eighteen."

….

"Nura-san, you have a visitor."

Rihan dragged his face from his table and gave his colleague a sad stare. "Is it someone important? If not, tell them I'm sick or something…" He went back to staring at his little pocket memo.

Old. Looks ain't that good. Freakin' Lolicon. He comically hit his head on the table again.

"Akiyoshi-san, I'll take care of this."

"A-All right, I'll leave."

Footsteps.

Rihan's eyes shot open. Hell, how could he not recognize that voice? He jerked around to look—

A young girl with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped into his room, wearing a greenish blue kimono. She was smiling.

Slam. The door shut close and the girl was now looking at him. Rihan froze. He had to admit, even for an amateur bride, she looked the part.

The girl smiled and moved forward—and all of a sudden, her expression changed.

"RIHAN-SAMA. YOU STUPID, STUPID MAN."

Rihan blinked. "H-HUH?"

"I heard you were preoccupied with a lot of things lately." She jumped onto his desk, sitting down facing him. She scanned his golden eyes—Rihan blushed.

"YOU. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UPTO?" She frowned. Rihan lounged on his chair and sighed heavily.

"No-Nothing much..." He looked down. Wakana peeked at him again.

"And what the hell's wrong with all of your female colleagues?" Wakana frowned comically.

Rihan blinked. "WHAT?"

"Never mind. I hope you heard the Supreme Commander's plans for our wedding. Seems like a fun ordeal to me. But there's one thing that makes me blush for heaven's sake, they go on and on about the BABY. For the BABY'S sake it isn't even BORN yet! And add to that, I'm still a virgin, and I WILL be, until I get married." She sighed as she got off.

Rihan was blushing heavily. "Y-Y-Yes, I should tell Gyuki to shut up about that, and that he's f-freaking you out with the baby-stories…"

Wakana pat his head. "Hahaha, no, he isn't freaking me out, really. I just find it a bit embarrassing. I guess it wouldn't matter, since I'd have to actually deal with it later anyways. Might as well get used to this stuff before its too late."

Rihan ruffled his hair. "Deal with it anyways, huh…"

Wakana stared at him. "Say, Rihan-sama, you've never shown me what your hair looks like in your yokai form…won't you ever show me?"

Rihan blinked. "My hair?"

"Yeah. You've always got it tied up like this samurai, it looks good on you only because of your looks. Had you been ugly, your hairstyle would've looked downright stupid."

Rihan turned to face her. "S-So I'm not ugly?"

"OF COURSE YOU AREN'T. Who told you shit like that?"

"N-Never mind that, what about my looks?" He looked at her eagerly.

"Your looks? You look really good." Wakana smiled.

Rihan blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yep. One hell of a handsome young man, screwing the fact that you're over a hundred years old."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SOUND SO MEAN?" His head hit the table again.

Wakana laughed. "Wait, have you been stupidly thinking about crap like this?"

Rihan nodded. "IT'S NOT STUPID. It's serious business."

"Sure it is…" Wakana shook her head as she comically showed him his pocket-memo.

"GI-GIMME THAT!" Rihan blushed heavily. He tried his best to grab hold of it, but Wakana blocked his face with her hands, pushing him back onto his chair.

"REALLY. Rihan-sama, this is one of THE most stupid reasons for being upset!"

Rihan threw his head back on his chair and looked at the ceiling. "If my future-wife thinks ill of me, I don't see the point in getting married…"

Wakana gave herself a painful facepalm. "RIHAN-SAMA! It's TRUE that you're old, it's true that you're SOME sort of a lolicon thanks to our age gap but it ISN'T true that your looks are mediocre. That was something random I came up to tell my twisted aunt. But despite all this, I never mentioned that I didn't like you, did I?"

Rihan stopped pressing his head against the table and gradually turned up to face her. Wakana pat his head.

"Once we get married, I'll be responsible for you. I'll take good care of you—not just you, but of our entire family. I know what I'm doing, and I don't regret a thing. Rihan-sama…you're probably the best thing that could ever happen to me—APART from the so-called baby...and…there's an IF…AARGH! YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!" She blushed

Rihan stared at her, wide-eyed. The next thing he knew, he was rolling on the floor laughing. Wakana blinked and frowned angrily.

"H-HEY! I WAS SERIOUS! What're you la—" Her eyes widened as his arms grabbed her waist. Down she went—and she fell on his chest. Rihan hugged her hard and pulled her up, pressing their heads together playfully.

"Ri-Rihan-sama?" Wakana blushed a bit.

Rihan pulled her up again and held her shoulders. "I'm sorry—I know you were serious, but you were a bit too cute when you said—so as to get me laughing this hard."

Wakana blushed. She looked at herself. She was sitting on his lap, her knees on either side. Her chest leaned onto his and their heads were touching. She blushed.

"Ri…"

"Wakana, look at me." He softly moved her face parallel to his and he stared into the dense chocolate texture of her chocolate brown eyes. Wakana was blushing. Right, so this person here would wed her in due time, but right now…it still felt awkward.

"You find this awkward, don't you?"

Her eyes widened._ W-WAIT! HE READ MY MIND!_ "A-Awkward? N-No—"

"Yes you do, Wakana. I can tell by the look in your eyes." He sighed and gently let her get up, and pulling himself up. "Anyways, thanks for cheering me up. Thanks a lot for coming."

Rihan let go of her.

_Perhaps I__** am**__ a stupid lolicon afterall….what was I thinking months ago? Why did I fall for this girl…why did things become like this? She's doing this for the Nura Clan to go on…and yet…_

"I didn't find that awkward at all. Not even this." She smiled.

Rihan twitched. "Not even wha—" His eyes widened as the girl kissed him softly—right on his lips. Quick and clean, really—as he was just about to respond—

She let go. "Oh, and by the way…" She pinched his nose. "DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THE BABY. You've gotta remember, kids learn from their parents, I don't want my child to become some sort of a perv—" She was pulled down—again.

He kissed her tightly, snaking his arms up her waist, holding her in place. Wakana blushed ten shades of red. However, half way through she had to give in—she left herself to him. He kissed her for quite a long time before finally parting their lips. They were breathless. Wakana placed her head onto his right shoulder closed her eyes, blushing. Rihan hugged her—with a smile.

"We won't be doing things like this in front our child, BUT HEY. Don't forget…that if you want a child in the first place…you'll have to prepare yourself for something MUCH better than what we did right now."

Wakana blushed another ten shades of red. "You know what? THIS calls for some SERIOUS parenting issues."

"Tch. Leave that to me!"

"We'll see, Rihan-sama. We'll see. AND OH—I DO have something to give you!"

"Of course. A baby—"

"NO NOT THAT, THAT COMES LATER! Aaargh! Gyuki-san had this message that he wanted me to give you."

"What? Gyuki? Couldn't it wait?"

"He said it would be nice if I could go around and give it to you…I think it's something important."

"Why'd he send you? He could've—"

"I didn't mind, so it's fine." She reached for her kimono and pulled out a fairly small piece of paper, folded in half. And she gave it to him.

"Did you read it?" Rihan looked at it closely. Wakana got off him. "Nope. Anyways, I'll be going now. I promised Tsurara-san that I'd help out with the chores…"

"Sure. Thanks for coming, again."

She smiled as she reached for the door. "You're welcome, Rihan-sama. And that's right, STOP GOING OVER STUPID THINGS and get back to work."

Rihan waved. "R-Right."

As the door closed in front, he opened the piece of paper. And within seconds, he blushed heavily.

For in the little piece of paper, lay the words:

_You had a nice time with her, didn't you? I'll ask her how it went~ _

_Remember, we'll never stop until we get our hands on the Third Lord of the Nura clan!_

Rihan crumpled the piece of paper, blushing hard. "GYUKI….no…everyone…you guys are hardcore, damnit."

…

**Review please! Super-sorry for the late update! D:**


End file.
